


beauty mark

by rydellon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: Felix drags Changbin out of the studio on a long night.





	beauty mark

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of the facts in this are made up as hell so like,,, dont trust me

Changbin had always called any mark on someone’s body a beauty mark.

 

Whatever it would be, a scar, a mole, a freckle, whatever…he would call it a beauty mark.

 

His mother had raised him and his sister with more open minds than most, and when his parents got divorced his mother took her chance to drill it further into their minds that what she was telling them was the truth.

 

She taught them to understand the beauty in people, no matter what they looked like or whatever they had marking their skin, to not judge people solely on how they look or how they speak, and Changbin took those values to heart. He tried to apply them to his daily life, and took pride in being able to take an unbiased standpoint on how he saw and perceived people.

 

Those values didn’t melt away the older he got.

 

When he got into music (with the support of both of his parents of course. Even though his dad and him didn’t see eye to eye on some things he still meant a lot to him.) he met a whole bunch of new people, especially before his adoption into his hyung’s little group.

 

He met so many different people at the JYP building, so many different trainees, girls, boys, and everyone in between.

 

But from experience, Changbin knew…there was always someone who this applied to more than it did to everyone else, and he found that person pretty quickly. Around a year into his training period, Changbin met Felix.

 

Felix, with his fresh off the boat tanned skin and his basic Korean comprehension took Changbin’s entire world by storm. His freckles that looked like he was freshly kissed by a million angels, the divine beings kissing his face into beautiful perfection.

 

And then his Korean got better, his tan started fading after hours inside practicing, and his freckles got covered up by stylists with too much concealer.

 

The fresh off the boat Felix that Changbin first met ~~and that he might have fallen in love with a little bit~~ was gone, and this new guy, with a clear face and who didn’t mind _as much_ being called by his korean name…Changbin didn’t really know him.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Changbin turned his head to see Felix standing in the doorway of the studio in their dorm. It was unusual that Chan wasn’t in there, but as he had gone to bed early that night (courtesy of Woojin, who knew Changbin wanted to use the studio) Changbin had the room all to himself.

 

“What is it Jiksu yah?” turning back to the computer after he had looked away was hard, and looking away from Felix was even harder.

 

“I just…” Changbin heard footsteps padding towards him on the hardwood floor. Felix was barefoot. This was bad for Changbin’s mental state.

 

“I woke up and I noticed Woojinnie hyung wasn’t there and then I noticed you weren’t there and I peeked into Hyunjinnie hyung’s room too but you also weren’t there so…I checked here,” Felix leaned down and pressed his head onto Changbin’s shoulder, leaning his head into the older’s. This was _really_ bad for Changbin’s mental state.

 

Changbin hummed.

 

“Seems I was right,” Felix says, wrapping his hands around Changbin’s shoulders.

 

Changbin saved his track and closed his computer, pulling away from Felix to swivel the chair around and stand up, thinking it would be giving him the higher ground and maybe a resistance to Felix’s charms.

 

He had forgotten that not only was he shorter than Felix, but he could also never resist Felix’s charms.

 

Especially when he looked like this. Like the Felix that he first met. His Felix.

 

Barefaced Felix, standing an inch taller than him, with skin accented by the low light from the open blinds, the light bringing out his cheekbones and his freckles.

 

Now he knows why they’re called beauty marks.

 

Felix looked beautiful, with the moonlight and the freckles and every little factor that seemed to be against Changbin at the moment he thought he finally understood why his mom called them beauty marks.

 

“You look beautiful,” Changbin blurted out, like an idiot.

 

Felix’s face flushed, lighting up the freckles on his face, “oh. I—uh…that—thank you.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Changbin mumbled, “Lets go to bed, yeah?”

 

He grabbed Felix’s wrist, rubbing his thumb on the inside of his wrist like he always did to calm him down and took a few seconds to study his outfit.

 

A large shirt. Woojin’s. Changbin recognized the band’s logo.

 

Boxers. Changbin’s.

 

Wait.

 

Felix was wearing Changbin’s boxers.

 

 _Oh my god_.

 

“Oh my god,” he breathed.

 

“Hyung?” Felix asked, and Changbin coughed quietly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go to bed.”

 

Changbin and Felix walked back to their room, more Felix guiding Changbin who fell more and more asleep the more he stepped away from the computer.

 

They lay down in Changbin’s bed, Changbin pulling Felix into his bed with him, Gyu getting squished between Changbin’s back and the wall as Felix squirmed until he was comfortable in Changbin’s arms, which ended up being facing Changbin.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Ya?” Changbin asked, barely above a whisper.

 

“I think you’re beautiful too,” Felix entwined their legs, pulling himself even closer to Changbin and pressing their foreheads together.

 

Felix’s breathing evened out eventually, but Changbin was wide awake.

 

He pressed a kiss to Felix’s forehead and one more to each cheek, eventually closing his eyes and pulling Felix closer, falling into a peaceful sleep with ~~the man he loved~~ Felix entwined in his arms.

 

(Felix opened his eyes and looked at Changbin, analyzing his facial features and committing them to memory.

 

He was beautiful, and even if everything was broken when he woke up or Changbin didn’t remember this due to his sleep-addled mind, Felix would, and he would treasure it.

 

He'd keep it close to his heart, right next to where Changbin resided, and would re-visit it in times where he might forget how much his hyung loves him. But he would never, because Felix knew him to well to even think that for one second Changbin wasn't an unnaturally kind and caring person inside and out. He would always treat Felix exactly right, and never let him feel like he was undervalued or under appreciated.

 

Changbin really was the definition of the word beautiful.)

**Author's Note:**

> for sol, who always wanted me to write skz, and told me i should write more fluff


End file.
